


Blood

by Lynia_de_Faye



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, no real plot, the new Master if we get one, there is blood but no real violence but... well.. blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynia_de_Faye/pseuds/Lynia_de_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood and a noise - that's just all there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

There was blood.

There was a lot of blood.

There was a lot of blood everywhere.

There also was a lot of blood on the Master's hands, he could feel the artron energy in it.

It was the Doctor's blood.

 

There was also a noise.

There was a really loud noise.

The really loud noise was laughter.

The Master was laughing loudly at the Doctor's blood.

He had waited so long for this.

He had waited most of his life to get all of the Doctor's blood on his hands.

What happened?

What happened that he didn't want it anymore?

What happened that he needed him? That he needed him to live because he didn't feel whole without him?

His laughter slowly turned hysteric, panicked, until it finally died down. Then he began to cry, he wept until he could find a rational thought. After that he looked up to the Doctor's body for the first time. He started to scream.


End file.
